Holly Malfoy (The Unknown SiblingFriend)
by allybrooke495
Summary: This is the story of Holly Malfoy, Draco's twin sister. She has been hidden for years but now has turned 11 years old and escaped! So she's going to HOGWARTS! She will become best friends with Harry Potter and the gang, and take part in every one of their adventures :)


My name is Holly and today I turned 11 years old. I'm guessing you've never heard of me? Not a big surprise. Nobody apart from my parents, their house elf, and my aunt have any idea that I exist, and even my parents don't know that I'm sitting out here now.

Sorry, let me go back and tell you about myself. I'm assuming that you know Draco? As in Draco Malfoy? Well, that's my twin brother. Oh yea, and he has no idea that I exist. Wait, wait this might be confusing to you. Why don't I take you back to what happened at my birth, or at least back to what I've been told happened, and then we can get to know each other from there. Sound good?

So it all basically started many years ago, back when my mother Narcissa was 19 years old. She had recently left Hogwarts, and was in a great relationship with my bloodthirsty father, Lucius. One day, she was hurrying to get to the Leaky Cauldron when she ran into a muggle walking alone. Yes, I literally mean ran into, causing Narcissa's things to fall out over the pavement. She grew very upset and after realizing that no one was around, she hexed the muggle.

My mother did not realize that this muggle was actually a goblin in disguise, and a very powerful one at that. Dobby has told me that his name was Griphook, and that he was not at all happy at being hit with a pimple jinx. Griphook instantly took his normal goblin form and young Narcissa was taken aback. The goblin used his own magic to curse her with one of the worst things he could have.

"The daughter you will one day bear will be the downfall of all your happiness," cursed Griphook with a snap. He instantly disappeared, but not before my mother noticed a pale grey triangle appear on her wand hand, right where she had bumped into Griphook. This triangle was the mark of the curse she now carried.

Fast-forward a few years, to when my mother sat crying as she told her new husband about the curse in Malfoy Manor. She had kept it concealed from Lucius for long enough, but couldn't delay any longer. Dobby was hovering, listening to the two of them converse, when my Aunt Bellatrix came bursting through the front door. She was holding a vial of pure silver liquid, unable to conceal a grin.

"Cissy! I've got it! I had to have Rodolphus sneak into his father's study to find it, but I got it!" laughed my Aunt Bellatrix as she took a seat next to my mother.

"Why, Bella," exclaimed my father. "You can't mean you have found a counter curse? You know how badly Narcissa and I want a child."

Bellatrix just smiled. "Not. Quite."

"Well surely you have good news, sister? This potion, what does it do?" asked Narcissa, not understanding.

My Aunt Bellatrix explained that by drinking the vial, Narcissa would be guaranteed to have a baby boy as her first child. Overcome with joy, my mother took the potion right away and sure enough, soon became pregnant.

A few months later, it was time for my mother to give birth. When Draco was first brought into the world, it must have been the happiest moment of my parent's lives. That is, until Narcissa realized that I was on the way as well. Only two minutes after Draco first saw the light of the world, I was here to ruin the moment.

At first sight of me, my mother shrieked and passed out. Lucius ordered Dobby to take me away, until he could figure out what to do.

You see, there is a law in the Wizarding World against killing or having someone else kill your own children. If a witch or wizard were to do so, they would automatically drop dead themselves. So it was decided that I should be hidden away.

Most families in this situation would have just kept me in a separate room, but my parents aren't like other families. A charm was put on the house, and this charm added a kind of invisible tunnel surrounding the entire mansion, minus the front entrance hall. This tunnel, which became my new home, prevented me from entering the house or leaving the tunnel. It was furnished with only the necessities, and there was no way to escape.

Dobby was given to task of feeding me by using his magic to enter my tunnel, but he often stayed to talk to me. He became my best and only friend, and we shared a bond like no other.

One bad thing about my tunnel was that because it was invisible, I could see everything occurring inside of the house, even if they couldn't see me. I could hear every conversation, smell every feast, and see how horrible my beloved Dobby was treated. But worst of all, I could see Draco as he grew up.

Draco grew to be spoiled, mean, basically a mirror image of my father. He had absolutely no idea that I existed, let alone was watching him grow each and every day. I knew that if I had ever gotten a chance to know him, I would have hated him. My parents never once talked about me, and never once came to see or visit me.

Which is exactly why they have no idea that starting today, I will NEVER return to my tunnel.

***So what do you guys think so far of chapter one!? I am going to have to whole adventure go to Hogwarts where Holly will become best friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and you'll see how SHE played a role in each and every one of their adventures. This is only book 1*****


End file.
